Seattle Grace Hospital
Seattle Grace Hospital was the central location where Grey's Anatomy was set until it was merged with Mercy West Medical Center to form Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It has appeared in all seasons and has been the host of many famous doctors. There have been patients that travel across the country to receive the best medical treatment from the leading surgeons in their field and the hospital is reportedly the best in Washington State. In recent times its reputation has dropped, now ranked the twelfth best teaching hospital in the country. It was established in 1947. After being ranked 12th in top teaching hospitals for a surgical residency program, previously ranked 1st, and being demoted to a Level II Trauma Center, the Chief was determined to do everything in his power to restore the hospital's former glory. Surgical protocol was changed, more impressive and news grabbing, but risky, surgeries were actively encouraged and as such, was delighted when Derek and Meredith's clinical trial was featured in a medical journal following its success, being hailed as the Shepherd method. Although there was much success, some people (Derek and Bailey) felt he had changed slightly and was acting reckless. Following the changes, the building suffered severe flooding due to a plumbing leak and at the insistence of the Chief, the surgical floor would remain as normal, until a ceiling collapsed on a patient mid-surgery (although this later helped them discover a tumor). Following the appointment of Owen Hunt as head of trauma, the hospital regained its Level I Trauma Center rating. The staff work 80 hour weeks, although in the past this has been breached, but generally 6 days a week and 50 weeks per year. Following financial difficulties, Seattle Grace Hospital merged with Mercy West Medical Center in 2009, forming the new Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, based at the current site of Seattle Grace Hospital. Notable staff Board of Directors *Larry Jennings Attendings *Dr. Owen Hunt (Head of Trauma Surgery) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Richard Webber (Chief of Surgery, general surgery) *Dr. ins (Head of Pediatric Surgery) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (general surgery) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Head of Plastic Surgery) *Dr. Katharine Wyatt (psychiatry) *Dr. Rebecca Swender (surgical oncology) *Dr. Harry Victor (urology) *Dr. Chang (Head of Orthopedic Surgery) *Dr. Jim Nelson (neurosurgery) *Dr. T. Thomas (Head of Obstetrics and Gynecology)* *Dr. Knox (obstetrics and gynecology) *Dr. Domner *Dr. Warner *Dr. Vincent Orsen *Dr. Matthew Savoy *Dr. Harrison (cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Thompson (cardiothoracic surgery) Residents *Dr. Meredith Grey (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Alex Karev (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Isobel Stevens (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Callie Torres (Final-year, orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Jeremy Bennett (emergency medicine) *Dr. Raj Sen (psychiatry) *Dr. Steve Mostow (Second-year, general surgery) *Dr. Megan Nowland (Second-year, general surgery) *Dr. Alexandra "Lexie" Grey (Second-year, general surgery) *Dr. Kevin Fisher (psychiatry) *Dr. E. Gendall (Third-year, oncology) *Dr. Neil Lefkoff (general surgery) *Dr. Paul Kerr (OB/GYN) *Dr. Hoffman (OB/GYN) *Dr. Nicole Baylow (Third-year*, general surgery) *Amir (infectious disease) Nursing Staff *Bokhee *Tyler Christian *Debbie *Rose *Melanie *Zibby *Vivian *Ginger *Gloria *Kate *Linda *Maria *Vivian Other *Wayne Sheehan (human resources representative) *Daisy (billing) *Patricia (administrative assistant) *Barclay Faust (associate director of the residency program) *Jon (physical therapist) Notable Former Staff Resigned *Dr. Preston Burke (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery (Head of Obstetrics and Gynecology and Head of Neonatal Surgery) *Dr. Erica Hahn (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Sadie Harris (surgical intern) *Dr. Margaret Campbell (general surgery attending) *Elizabeth Fallon (Scrub Nurse) Terminated *Nurse Olivia Harper *Scrub Nurse Ann Deceased *Dr. George O'Malley (second-year surgical resident) *Dr. Jordan Kenley (Head of Pediatric Surgery) Unknown *Dr. Martin Vance (Chief of Surgery) Alumni *Dr. Richard Webber completed his surgical residency. *Dr. Ellis Grey completed her surgical residency. *Dr. Preston Burke completed his cardiothoracic surgical fellowship. *Dr. Arizona Robbins completed her pediatric surgical fellowship. Notable Rooms *Operating Room and associated viewing galleries *Lobby with nurses stations *Patient Rooms *Intensive Care Unit **Neonatal Intensive Care Unit **Pediatric Intensive Care Unit **Coronary Care Unit *Conference Rooms *The Chief's Office *On-Call Rooms *Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic *Emergency Room *Attendings' lounge/Doctors' lounge *Residents' lounge *Interns' Locker room *Morgue *Chapel *The Cafeteria *Elevators *The Tunnels *The Lecture Room Other Hospitals Referenced *Johns Hopkins Hospital (real) *Mayo Clinic (real) *Cleveland Clinic (real) *Massachusetts General Hospital (real) *Brigham and Women's Hospital (real) *Mercy West Medical Center (In the Seattle area, rival hospital to Seattle Grace) *Seattle Presbyterian Hospital (In the Seattle area, rival hospital to Seattle Grace) *Wilkeson General *Lake Washington Med *LA Med *Washington Med *Boston General Notes and Trivia *Seattle Grace Hospital is based on Harborview Medical Center in Seattle, WA. Most of the filming actually occurs in Los Angeles (Hollywood), as that is where the set is located. However most of the outside shots of Seattle are very real with the exception of "Seattle Grace." The outside shots from the building are taken from Fisher Plaza, home to ABC's Seattle affiliate KOMO. Contrary to popular belief or rumor, no shots of SeaTac Airport were used. *On the hospital lab coats on the right it says SGH and on the left it says their name and M.D, followed by any affiliations such as F.A.C.S. **One version of the lab coat is unisex that is mostly worn by men. It has an adjustable back and a front breast pocket. **Another version of the lab coat is orientated more for women. It has a fitted back with no front breast pocket. **Addison wore the unisex lab coat instead of the women's one while she was on staff. However when she resigned and then later returned as a consulting surgeon, she wore the women's lab coat. *Psychiatry is on the fifth floor. *The hospital was once so understaffed which forced nurses to work overtime, leading them to strike. *The elevators is where Derek Shepherd proposed to Meredith Grey. *Oncology is on the sixth floor. *Because Addison was on staff, Seattle Grace Hospital had the reputation of being one of the foremost neonatal hospitals west of Manhattan. *Seattle Grace Hospital has a long tradition for all new incoming interns called the Intern Appy. *Attending psychiatrists are the only doctors shown to have their lab coats embroidered with their department on the second line. *In the fourth season of Fox's The O.C., Summer Roberts' dad, Dr. Neil Roberts, had an opportunity to leave Orange Country and take a new job in Seattle. He claims, "The hospital is famous for being wonderfully quirky. It's called Seattle Grace." *The address of the hospital is 514 Barrington Ave., Seattle, Washington, 98103. *The phone number for the hospital is (206) 555-6000. *As of the 2003-2004 residency year, Nicole Baylow was a third-year surgical resident. See Also *Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital *Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital de:Seattle Grace Hospital Category:Hospitals Category:Medical Category:Locations Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice